YouTube Poop
YouTube Poop (souvent appelé YTP ou Poop pour faire court) est un type de vidéo mashup réalisé en éditant sources médiatiques pré-existante aux fins de l'humour, de divertissement, de choc et/ou de la confusion. Techniques Dans un typique vidéo YouTube Poop, effets visuels et auditifs sont utilisés pour modifier le travaux sous-jacent. Ces vidéos peuvent raconter une histoire, tandis que d'autres suivent un narrative non linéaire ou ne contiennent pas de scénario du tout. Alternativement, un YouTube Poop peut être constitué uniquement d'une vidéo existante répétée en boucle ralenti ou remixé. In many cases, YouTube Poops utilize a bizarre sequence of elements that may, depending on the viewer, entertain or confuse. Associate professor of cultural anthropology at Kansas State University Michael Wesch has defined YouTube Poop as "absurdist remixes that ape and mock the lowest technical and aesthetic standards of remix culture to comment on remix culture itself." Media sources of YouTube Poop may include television shows, movies, cartoons, commercials, video games, and other videos obtained from YouTube or elsewhere. There is no generally accepted limitation as to what kind of source material may be used for a YouTube Poop. YouTube: Online Video and Participatory Culture notes that low-budget television shows such as The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, as well as cut scenes from video games for the Philips CD-i, popular movies, music videos, video games, and television shows including SpongeBob SquarePants, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Billy Mays, Michael Rosen, Gangnam Style, The Room, Regular Show, Team Fortress 2 and ChuckleVision, are frequently used as sources, but as stated on the You Chew Poop website The fact of the matter is that many poopers can still use CD-i footage to great effect, but it has largely become a tired and old source in an environment in which the fresh and creative is highly treasured. YouTube Poop is often derivative in the sense that the work of one artist or pooper is frequently used as the underlying work for another video. Lawrence Lessig, Professor of Law at Harvard Law School, referred to this behavior as an example of call & response" within a remix culture. One consequence of this practice in the YTP community is aptly titled YTP Tennis, an editing game which involves several iterations of edits of the same source video, back and forth between multiple artists. YouTube Poop (often called YTP or Poop for short) is a type of mashup video made by editing pre-existing media sources for the purpose of humor, entertainment, shock and or confusion. Techniques In a typical YouTube Poop video, visual and auditory effects are used to modify the underlying work. These videos can tell a story, while others follow a non-linear narrative or do not contain a story line at all. Alternatively, a YouTube Poop may consist only of an existing video repeated in slow motion or remixed. In many cases, YouTube Poops uses a bizarre sequence of elements that may, depending on the viewer, entertain or confuse. Associate Professor of Cultural Anthropology at Kansas State University Michael Wesch has defined YouTube Poop as absurdist remixes that ape and mock the lowest technical and aesthetic standards of remix culture to how to remix culture itself. Media sources may include television shows, movies, cartoons, commercials, video games, and other videos obtained from YouTube or elsewhere. There can be no doubt about this source of material may be used for a YouTube Poop. YouTube: Online Video and Participatory Culture notes that low-budget television shows such as The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Videos, video games, shows, movies, movies and more. Sponge Bob Square Pants, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Michael Rosen, Billy Mays, Gangnam Style, The Room, The Regular Show, Team Fortress 2 and Chuckle Vision, are frequently used as sources, but as stated on the You Chew Poop website: The fact of the matter is that many poopers can still use CD-i footage to great effect, but it has become a reality in the past. YouTube Poop is often in the sense that the work of one artist (or 'pooper') is frequently used as the underlying work for another video. Lawrence Lessig, Professor of Law at Harvard Law School, referred to this behavior as an example of call & response" within a remix culture. One consequence of this practice in the YTP community is aptly titled "YTP Tennis," an editing game that involves multiple iterations of edits of the same video source, back and forth between multiple artists. Catégorie:Vidéos YouTube Catégorie:Argot Internet Catégorie:Culture Internet Catégorie:Phénomène internet